During N-demethylation of morphine by the Rice method (reaction with excess phenylcarbamoyl chloride and subsequent cleavage of the phenylcarbamoyl groups with hydrazine) a by-product, nordihydromorphine, was formed, the yield apparently varying inversely with stirring efficiency in the first step of the reaction. Experiments will be conducted to determine the nature of the reduction involved.